Noah Rodgers
Noah Rodgers is the son of Joseph Rodgers and Jessica Rodgers. He currently lives in New York City with the Myers Family. He was an unofficial member of the Spectres due to his close friendships with Josh Myers and Lucy Felth until December 2019 when Hera Syndulla officially gave him the callsign Spectre 14. Early Life Noah was born in 2003 at a hospital in and spent the first twelve years of his life living in Brooklyn uneventfully. In 2016, he moved from New York to with his parents and sister where he watched as his dad's behavior which had been kept in line by Bryan Khayman, Firmus Piett, and Michael Myers became increasingly outrageous with almost daily threats to have just about anyone ed. shot, and sent to a non-existent including droids and civilian employees while disregarding Noah's attempts to get his dad's attention. Returning to New York In September of 2018, unhappy with his life in Seattle and fed up with the lack of attention from his dad. He convinced the crew of his dad's shuttle to fly him to New York where Tevin Felth placed him with the Myers after his grandmother Elizabeth Rodgers admitted that she had no room for the boy. Noah quickly became part of adventures with Josh and Lucy as well as R9-D2, Ezra Bridger, Landon McKnight, and eventually Darius Carpenter. Noah was present when the Astro Megaship was attacked by First Order ships under the command of Captain Moden Canady and rescued by a Chiss fleet that was commanded by Thrawn who eventually joined the kids and a very reluctant Jacen Syndulla on their trip back to Earth. In June of 2019, it was discovered after Michael Myers made it known that he was planning to file legal papers to seek custody of Noah that Noah's parents had been killed when their shuttle was attacked by what Thrawn believes to have been Captain Canady's damaged Star Destroyer. Noah was joined at the Myers' House by his sister Tori Rodgers following this. During the summer, Noah joined his friends, Ezra, and Jeremy Khayman on a trip to The Redoubt where they met Thrawn's longtime friend Eli Vanto. Noah was present on the Ghost when it was discovered that the First Order was in the beginning stages of constructing its own version of the Death Star. Spectre 14 In December 2019, Hera and Ezra decided to officially make Noah a member of the Spectres as he had been part of missions for the past year. During Wanda Houston's Remnant Office Christmas Party, Noah received his own Spectres Jacket and the callsign Spectre 14. Michael later gave him and Josh their own astromech droid called BB-8. Possible Future Kanan Jarrus hinted via Jacen Syndulla at a possible future for Noah and by extension Tori and the rest of the teenage Spectres in which Noah and Tori inherit Abdul's soup stand while Josh inherited Gary's shoe store. The vision also hinted that at some point, Josh, Noah, and Tori all regarded each other as family as Noah points out to Josh that any other person who talked to Noah and Tori in such a casual manner would have been denied service and ejected from the stand almost instantly. Personality Noah is known for having an emo/goth style of dress consisting mostly of black or dark gray clothes. Troy Khayman believes Noah has become Josh's sidekick as the two are often seen together causing some sort of mayhem although there have been times where Noah thinks Josh has gone too far with his jokes. One instance of this was when Josh joked about violating Noah's rights to locate a soup recipe that had been shared with him by a family friend named Abdul who owns a soup stand around the corner from Gary McKnight's shoe store. Noah bellowed at Josh to leave the kitchen before physically kicking him out and denying him a serving of the soup. Noah's version of Abdul's legendary seemed to wow both Michael Myers and Tevin Felth. Category:Children Category:Spectres Category:Humans Category:Myers Family